


Happy Birthday Magicstone

by penguinluv129



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Bondage, Lingerie, One Shot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinluv129/pseuds/penguinluv129
Summary: Magica visits the day before Gladstone's birthday to give him a surprise birthday gift. Magicstone One Shot





	Happy Birthday Magicstone

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by one of Modmad's art on tumblr. (Click the link. Like their art.) http://modmad.tumblr.com/post/177025009855/ok-now-im-curious-what-did-magic-get-gladstone
> 
> I saw the art and this was the first thing I thought of in my mind. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> ~Alex

Magica looked down at Duckburg from the cover of the clouds in the sky. Her broom hovered in the sky. She leaned on the handle of the broom, watching the houses in the cul de sac below.

“Any minute now.” Magica said to herself.

She saw a shiny glimmer from below, speeding through the streets and curving into the driveway of an extremely expensive looking house. The green and luscious garden came cleared into view as she lowered her broom down towards the house.

Gladstone got out of his car and whistled a happy tune as he walked to the door twirling his keys. He picked the house key on the first try and unlocked the door. Magica settled her broom behind him and hovered in the air.

“Boo.”

The goose shrieked and dropped his keys, clutching to his chest for dear life. “Magica what the hell?”

The witch giggled and sat on her broom side saddle. “Happy Birthday, Gander.”

“My birthday is the 15th. Today is the 14th.” Gladstone groaned. “And I don’t really celebrate my birthday.”

“Right, cause you’re a jinx on your birthday.” She hopped off her broom and leaned it in the doorway.

“You do realize that’s a sensitive topic for me, right?” He shrieked at her.

“Blah blah blah…it’s your birthday tomorrow. Why don’t you just let me do a nice thing.” She pouted. “C’mon, Gander. We haven’t seen each other in two weeks. I miss you.” She batted her eyes at him.

Gladstone sighed. “Fine.”

The witch jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She planted a soft kiss on his beak. He sighed into her mouth, pulling her in close by her waist. She pushed back out of the kiss and gave him a peck on the cheek, trailing a few small kisses on his cheek. Gladstone giggled at the tickling sensation.

“Magica, we should get inside. The neighbors-“

“They won’t see because your luck makes it so. We haven’t been caught in three months and we probably won’t ever get caught.” She pushed him inside the house and snagged her broom before closing the door behind them.

“Just cause I know we won’t get caught, doesn’t mean I wanna risk it.” Gladstone took her broom and put it in the coat closet by the front door. He turned around. Magica held out a parcel wrapped in black silk. The bow that tied it together was a silky green bow.

“Happy Birthday.” She smiled.

“You really didn’t have to.” He took the present and kissed her cheek. Gladstone pulled the tail on the bow and slipped it open. The folds of the silk wrap opened revealing a pile of black lace.

“What is this?” He picked up the pile of lace and put the silk wrap and bow on the couch nearby. Gladstone unfolded the lace, revealing a delicate piece of lingerie. The lace, see through teddy was simple, but the ribbon trim on the sides revealed side cut outs that gave room for curves.

“Huh.”

Magica looked at him eagerly. “Well?”

“I’ve never worn negligee before. Thanks.” Gladstone looked at the lace. Then back to her. His face lit up. “Oh…OHH! This isn’t for me to- I thought-“

Magica kissed him and took the lace outfit from his hand. “I mean, either way works…but it is your birthday.”

“It’s isn’t but-“

“Just shut up and sit on the couch.” She dragged him by the collar and pushed him into the sofa. Magica walked off into the hall and went inside of the bathroom. Gladstone ran to the door and double checked all the locks and closed all the windows. He heard Magica open the bathroom door.

Gladstone bolted back to the couch and watched in awe as she walked up to him, heels clicking. The black lace hugged every curve of her body. The sides of her waist was bare, save a strap crossing the dip on her waist. The v-neck shape of the teddy was not too deep, tasteful enough to complement the revealing sides. She straddled him and led his hands up her hips, ruffling the feathers on her sides. Magica took his hand and brought one to her backside, allowing him to feel the edge of soft lace cutting high up upon her bottom, her tail peeking out from a cut out in the back.

Gladstone traced his other hand up her side and up her back. She moaned softly at his touch as he reached the base of her neck, running his fingers through Magica’s black hair. She unbuttoned the top of his shirt and exposed his chest. Magica ran both her hands up his chest before wrapping them behind his neck and leaning into a soft kiss.

Gladstone pulled her in fast and quick, a squeal escaping her throat. He gripped at her hair, causing her to moan in surprise. She opened her eyes and gave him a mischievous look, before pushing his hands off of her and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

The toss of his arms made Gladstone kiss her more feverishly. He tried to grab at her again to pull her closer, but Magica pushed him off while trying to remove his shirt. He fought back, grabbing at her wrists to pull her in, but she wouldn’t have it.

Gladstone growled under his breath and used his feet to kick the coffee table in front of the sofa away from them. He leaned back and used his momentum to roll off the couch and slam Magica into the floor, a cackle of excitement coming from her. He threw off his shirt and knelt over her. Gladstone grabbed her arms in the struggle and lifted them above her head, holding her down with one hand. He nibbled on her neck, causing her to scream in surprise.

“Quiet, the neighbors will hear.” He said, the heat from his breath tickling her neck.

“If we’re lucky they won’t.” Magica said, wriggling as she felt him reach down between her legs, unbuttoning the soaking wet clasps that held the bottom of the lace teddy together. The last button went off with a “click,” and the bottom half of the outfit sprung up, freeing her from down below.

Gladstone pressed his fingers onto the outside of the source of the wetness, a small whimper escaping Magica’s mouth.

“I thought I would be the one treating you for your birthday.” She asked through clenched teeth. Gladstone smirked.

“Who says this isn’t a treat?” He said, taking his soaked fingers and licking them clean.

Magica rolled her eyes. “Do you know how corny and disgusting that is?”

“Geez, I’m sorry. I offended you.” He raised his eyebrow at her.

“Yeah. You did.”

“But did you like it though?” He winked. Magica’s cheeks blushed. Gladstone leaned on top of her, pressing his hips down onto her. She could feel the hardness of his erection pressing onto her. “You did…didn’t you?”

She snarled and bit his bottom lip hard, pulling him into a kiss. “Just shut your damn mouth and fuck me already.”

Gladstone shuffled his hips and slid himself into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she sighed. He freed her hands and lifted one of her legs up past his hip as he thrusted. Magica reached up and brought his face to hers, kissing him. He thrusted harder, their moans floating between their mouths as they kissed frantically, gasping for air. Gladstone lifted her other leg and pulled it up. He took the both of them and straightened them out onto his chest, her ankles behind his neck. He thrusted her down into the floor. Magica’s short, small screams of pleasure rang in his ear, beckoning him to move faster. A tight feeing surrounding himself caught him off guard.

“Fuck!” Gladstone stopped mid thrust and looked at Magica’s malicious smile. “The fuck was that?”

“It’s called a Kegel exercise.” She winked and Gladstone felt the muscles inside her body tighten. “You like it?”

“Don’t stop.” He said, resuming his pace from before. His slams into her body were more powerful now, Magica struggling to keep tight down below. His panting and moaning blended into one sound. Gladstone wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her up, almost folding her in half. She screamed in shock and pleasure as he pushed her up and down onto him. He leaned back onto the edge of the couch, still on his knees. He bounced Magica on him, her frantic cries of enjoyment short, sweet, and right on the edge of his beak.

Gladstone presses his lips to hers. “Do you want to…?” He asked, feeling the pressure building in her body.

“Yes…” She weakly muttered.

His breathing was heavy and weak. “Do that thing you did last time.”

“Usually…I’d be on…on top for that…” Magica said between bounces. Gladstone took her hand and put it to his neck.

“It’s my birthday. Do it.”

Magica clenched her hand around his neck. Her eyes lit up purple, a tendril of black magic seeping down from the base of her neck. It split apart and wrapped itself around the couple, squeezing tightly. The black magic prompted Magica to choke Gladstone tighter, a tendril slithering up her hand and around his neck. His eyes glowed purple like hers, and his panting grew louder and louder. The tendrils assisted him as he slammed and thrusted harder and harder into Magica, her screams echoing like a demon. Gladstone’s mouth was warped into a smile of ecstasy, the euphoria from both his body and the magic taking over him. Magica choked harder, looking at her lover with a malevolent look. He went harder and harder, struggling to keep up as he frantically started thrusting and bouncing her onto him. She pulled him into her mouth.

They both screamed.

Gladstone fell forward on top of Magica, the light disappearing from their eyes. The black magic that once wrapped them so tightly slithered away into the beyond. Their bodies begged at the air to revive them. Red bind marks from the magic covered their bodies. Gladstone leaned up on a wobbly arm and leaned onto Magica, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

“Best birthday ever?” She asked.

“It’d be better if you spent the night.” He nuzzled her cheek. Magica giggled and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

Gladstone rolled over in bed, and smiled at the snoring witch beside him. He kissed her forehead. She stirred a bit and leaned forward into his arms. Magica opened her eyes and cuddled into him.

“Morning.” She pulled the blanked up over her shoulders.

“Morning.” He said, kissing her forehead again.

“How many times are you gonna do that?”

“As many times as I want. It’s officially my birthday.” He leaped on top of her and held her face in his hands, kissing her frantically. Magica wrapped her arms and legs around him, prompting for another round.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Who the fuck-“

“Aye Gladstone! Get your lazy butt up! Elvira sent me to pick you up for a birthday thing.” Scrooge yelled outside the bedroom door.

“Merda!”

“Shit!” Gladstone jumped out of bed and pressed down on the door, trying to lock it. Magica wrapped herself up in the blanket and grabbed at her scattered clothes.

“Hey Scrooge, um…now is a bad time-“

“Look I don’t care how badly you don’t like to celebrate your birthday, I’m not getting into it with your Grandmother, now get out of there and-“ Scrooge pushed on the door. Gladstone motioned to Magica to hide. She ran into the master bathroom and hid.

The door peeked open. Gladstone put his head in the doorway. “Scrooge, Uncle McDuncle…it is a really bad time.”

“What? It’s not like you’re busy or anything- oh…”

Gladstone gave him a guilty smile. Scrooge snickered at his nephew. “Well considering that’s the only way you’ll be lucky today, I guess I’ll just…”

Scrooge held up Gladstone’s house keys. “These were on the porch. You should be careful next time.” He winked and walked down the hall. Gladstone watched through the doorway as he saw Scrooge lock the door and slam it shut. He sighed and closed the bedroom door, looking at his house keys in his hands. Magica stepped out of the bathroom, wearing one of his shirts.

“Damn. I guess I can get lucky on my birthday.”

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him, putting the keys on the dresser. Magica wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “You’re an idiot for forgetting your keys.”

“Well excuse me, you scared me and I dropped them!”

“It’s called a surprise, you dumbass.” She pushed him against the back of the door. “Now do you wanna continue or not?”

Gladstone scooped Magica into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He lifted one knee onto the bed.

CRACK! THUD!

The end of the bed fell, broken. They stared at each other in disbelief, then looked at the diagonal angle of the bed. Gladstone sighed.

“Well shit.”


End file.
